1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a buckle.
2. Prior Art
A typical belt buckle has a pivoted pin that is adapted to extend through one of a series of openings provided in the band, such as a strap or a belt. Another typical buckle requires the use of two hands for adjusting its position to a tighter or a looser position. Other typical belt buckles, in order to be assembled as a buckle, require some type of metal forming. Further, some types of buckle are difficult to tighten or release if the person involved is wearing gloves or mittens.